I am truly responsible for your Death
by DF-Daya's Daredevil
Summary: CID Mumbai lost his two Senior Inspectors in less than three months period... No bashing please... No against any one...


Before starting with the story….

Dear all with you all love and affection I am posting my 50th story on FF... and two days back I completed two years on FF... so this is for celebration...

Mys tyle of celebration is thoda hatke... So I am jumbling my happiness with my most sad story/OS on this FF... nahi samaje samaj jaoge... isse padho... believe me i cried a lot when I write it... ab aap log roye ya nahi muse batana... don't worry bohot hi jald hsabhi dungi sabko...

**Before starting some clearification**

Sometimes person is not yet all wrong but circumstances made him wrong…..

What we think is right for a person is may be totally wrong with that person… and most Important If you feel you are hurt please talk clearly or you will left with big Zero….

This Story is contain some reference of two episodes First is Behrupiyaa…. And the other one is Tasha in danger… I reduced time gap between two episodes… Its only three months time covered in this story…

And some major changes which you will come to know while reading if not I will tell it in the end….

* * *

**I am truly responsible for your Death**

Abhijeet's prov….

I saw Tasha is fighting with that girl… gun is between those two are sometimes aiming towards Tasha or sometimes towards that girl…. Now gun is aiming towards Tasha…... and soon I can see a weird shine in that girls eyes….. ohhh no she is going to press trigger… I have to do something… I can't let Tasha die….

In a blink of second Abhijeet's hand move and catch hold of the gun which was aiming Tasha… he with full force turn that gun's point towards him….. and trigger got press… bullet shoot and hit on his heart…. He falls down….

While he was falling down, he murmur some words '_I saw it coming, long before anyone else….. '_

What happened next is unknown to him…. he just shut his eyes and watch a precious smile…

Boss chalo me lene aaya hue tumhe….. pata hai akele bore ho gaya tha mai…

His buddy raise his hand towards him….. Abhijeet in smile extend his hand…. Both hand touched each other….. and Daya pulled Abhijeet on his feats… and both buddies started walking away from Abhijeet's lifeless body….. in complete silence… just smile on their face and bond of their hands…. They are moving away from this world may be to rest in peace or may be to start a new journey of friendship again together….

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'_I saw it coming, long before anyone else. '_

She is standing in a lab… right in front of Abhijeet's sole less body…. After reading that letter she is still alive why she don't know…..They never confess to each other but they love each other… deeply….. No words ever required in their relation to tell each other how much they need each other… She was dreaming a very nice happy future with him….. but all before 3 months…..

Before 3 months lab experienced same silence…. But that time Abhijeet was replacing her and sole less body was of Daya…

Abhijeet was shattered but move out from lab after murmuring something… he must have talk so many things with his buddies body… Tarika saw him coming out from lab…. Like all She had fear that She will lose Abhijeet forever….. she wants him back….. Not in her life… but in his own life… She wanted him to smile like he used to before… In last two days since they lost Daya, She heard so many times that How Abhijeet was become silent aggressive and short tempered after his memory loss…. ACP sirs fear that Abhijeet may leave CID….. he may hurt himself…

She was scared inside with the thought that She may lose her love like she lose her friend….

All She wanted was he should talk to her once… shatter all his tears on her shoulder… She would like to hold him to her heart and console him….. She would keep him in her hug till the end of the world… she would fight with each and every person in the world who ever try to hurt him….

She Understand Abhijeet's situation… He lost his best friend at a unwanted movement… and after that at every movement he was feeling guilty to be the reason of his best friend's death… the only movement he shattered tears was when his best friend's sole leaving his body… after that Day He started becoming gloomy… he stop talking….. he was attending duty and then spending time at sea shore…..

Some time he come back to bureau in same cloths which he was wearing yesterday… that was a clear sign that He must have spend whole night at that See shore….

Two weeks moved on like that…. All team was supporting him… but after seeing Daya's photo, Daya's sign on file….. or any case reference given by team member in which Daya was actively involved… he used to just shut all things and moved out from bureau…. He was eating little…. Only that much which others forced him to eat… he stopped caring about himself…

At a movement she failed helpless….. She was talking to him so much consoling him…. but at the end she got result a big zero….. So Finally She went to consult with psychiatrist and he suggested her to take him away from all those painful memories…. Keep him away from each and every thing which reminds him about Daya…

She reached to bureau and search for him…. he was not there….. She took that opportunity and pleaded against all team members that they should not talk about Daya any more… they should exclude him from every were… she knows its difficult for all… although its not easy for her too… After all Daya was her good Friend…. She share all things with him…. He helps her every ware….. tease her….. make her smile when she is crying and She… She use to cook for him…. give him advice about his health cloths ets…. A good friendship was build in between then in these years…

But they all have to do it for their Abhijeet…

She wanted to take him away from Mumbai….. but she knows that ACP sir also needed him….. and he was supporting him like a good son….. So She directly moved towards Abhijeet's house….. where He and Daya was staying before Daya's death….. She enter and see a messy house….. all photos of Daya are scattered all around the rooms… Abhijeet spread that photos so that he can feel Daya every were in that house…. She sing heavily… She feels her heart releasing so many tears after remembering her friend…. But she composed herself….. she just packed some stuff of Abhijeet avoided each and every stuff which was maybe once related to Daya…. She just went outside and lock that house… in the determination that She is locking all Memories of Daya there… She called at her house and instructed made to clean guest room … and also collect all the photos of CID team or Daya and placed them in her room that too inner side of cupboard… She waited outside of that locked house till Abhijeet arrived….. She was not sure whether he will came or not…. But thanks to her luck he came…. As soon as he came to his house and park qualis in garage which he was using after Daya's death … She grabbed his hand and lead him to her car… Abhijeet just look at her and a bag kept back side of car… he did not protest once….. he has pain in his eyes….. Tarika melted with that pain but at the next movement she remember what psychiatrist told her….. and She composed and headed towards her house…. She even suggested ACP sir too remove team photograph from bureau and forensic lab….. that night she even stole photo of Daya Abhijeet together which was in Abhijeet's pocket…..

She tried a lot to gave a feel that Daya did not even exist… she was moving bureau with him in the morning and then was retuning with him in the evening…..

She was not allowing him to move sea shore….. no team members were even taking Daya's name in front of him…. and if ever Abhijeet took his name all are looking at him like he did a big crime… All supporting her in her efforts to bring Abhijeet back…. Every night she in bed begged lots of sorry from her dead friend … She knows that Daya will excuse her for what she was doing as he also wants Abhijeet back on the fire…

What else she had choice… she just want him back in normal life… and she is ready to pay any amount for it…

But today all things went wrong….. his sole less body is lying in forensic lab….. they lost him too… within 3 months time CID Mumbai lost his two senior inspectors….

And she is here in front of his sole less body… Fully in tears and holding a letter….. Written by a best buddy to his best buddy after his death… complaining about pain… not given by his buddy but all the people around him….. His so called family…..

She want to cry with the top of her voice and tell him….. no one else other than her is responsible for the pain he was bearing in his heart….

She remember how she enter in his room which is gust room of her house before… She was just touching all the things to take his feel….. She realized that some papers was hide under the bed… she took out papers and find out it's a letter…. Written By Abhijeet to Daya…

She seat on the bed and started reading the letter….

Hey Daya

kaisa hai yaar….. Muse miss kar raha hai ya nahi….. Mai toh tuse bohot miss kar raha hue…. agar aaj tu hota na toh sab ki class leta… tere boss ka dil itana dukhane ke liye…

Yaar manata hue ki mai khud ko nahi sambhal pa raha hue…. nahi hota muse khud pe control jab mai tera chehera dekhta hue…. tera naam sunata hue… per mai bhi insan hue yaar….. even Senior Inspector Abhijeet has heart…. Usse bhi dard hota hai… yeh kaise koi expect kar sakata hai ki sab kuch bhula ke bas 2 hafto me mai aapni jindagi aaise jina chalu kardu jaise ke kuch hua hi na ho…..

Joh 16 saalo ki jindagi mere pass hai ussame joh insaan her jagah her waqt mere sath mere ek Kadam piche kada hai….. ussake aaise achanak muse chod ke jaane ke baad mai kaise jiyu yehi samaj nahi paraha hue…. Tuse pata hai na muse akele rehene se kitana dat lagata hai…. Mai sambhal jaunga yaar bas waqt chahiye muse….. bas thodasa waqt… kya yeh log muse woh waqt nahi de sakte…..

Pata hai maine uss din tusase wada kiya tha ki sab ke liye Daya banke rahunga teri kami kisi ko nahi mehsus hone dunga….. woh iss dam pe kiya tha ki me tere sath jita rahunga… Bureau me lagi teri tasawir muse tera waha hone ka aaihesas dilati rahai gi…. Sab ki baato me tera nam rahai ga toh tu aaju baju me hi hai yeh aaihesas humesha rahaiga…. Ghar pe her jagah teri tasawir laga di thi maine….. tu nahi hai yeh aaihesas hi mita dena chahta tha mai…..

Uss Din hospital me maine ACP sir ko dekha…. Yaar aaisa laga jaise woh tut ke bikhar rahai hai….. Muse yaad hai kaise hospital me tumne mera hath ek hath me pakada tha or dusare hath me ACP sir ka hath… muse pata hai tu kehena chahta tha ki boss ACP sir ka khayal rakhana… mai rakhana chata hue yaar….. per ussake liye muse teri jarurat hai…..

Per dekhana yeh sab log kya kar rahai hai…. Muse tusase dur karne ki koshish kar rahai hai…

Mera tere sath jude rehene ka sabse bada jariya woh humara ghar….. uss din ussape woh tala laga dekh muse aaisa laga jaise kisine ek khajar leke mere sine khop diya ho….. muse uss ghar se meri yaado se dur kar diya Daya… yaha lake rakha hai….. bureau leke jate hai wapas yaha leke aate hai…. bureau me koi teri baat nahi arta…. Woh photo bhi hata diya waha se… kue kiya Daya aaisa sab ne yeh kue…..

Kue aaisa behave kar rahai hai ki tu unnki jindagi me kabhi exist hi nahi karta tha…. Nahi muse pata hai koi baat hai jarur hai…. per kya koi muse batata kue nahi hai… kue har bar her ek jan musase najare churata hai…..

Kue muse sab jan itani taklif de rahai hai…. kue….. tu batana dost tu hai na mere sath bolna….

Kya lagata hai unnko ki inn bejan chijo me teri yaade hai…. inhe hata ke yeh log muse tusase dur kar sakate hai….. nahi yaar teri yaade yaha hai mere dil me….. Yeh log tuse waha se bhi nikal na chahte hai….. kaise Daya kaise bina dil ke koi ji paya hai kya…..

Yaar mai jina chahta hue….. teri yaado ke sath…. ACP sir ke dono hath banana chahta hue… Tasha Vivek ka bada bhai banana chahta hue…. Freddy Sachin ka dost banana chahta hue….. Salunkhe sir ko lab me chedna chahte hue….. or Tarika ko bohot pyaar dena chahta hue….

Per yeh sab tere sath karna chahta hue….. tuse aas pass mehsus karke karna chata hue…. kaise kahu innse ki yeh innki jid muse tusase nahi aapni jindgise dur kar rahi hai…

Daya yaar samajana inhe ki mai aapni mout aapni ankhose dekh raha hue….. iss tarah her pal ek naye ghaw ke sath nahi ji payunga me…

Ab woh din dur nahi hai dost jis din mai inn sab se dur chala jaunga tere pass aa jaunga….. Nahi….. inase nafarat nahi kar sakta mai… kue ki jis dil me tu hai woh kisi se kaise nafarat kar sakta hai…. per mai aayunga Daya tere pass bohot jald aayunga…. Tu aayega na muse lene…

Bas ab ek hi dua hai jabhi meri jaan nikale teri tarah kisi aapne ki jaan bachate hue nikale…

Tumhara sirf tumahara

Abhi

She started running from that place and halted here in front of him….

Soon She broken down….. she is crying loudly….

The thoughts roaming in her heart are

Aaj agar koi musase tumari yaade chinane ki koshish kare Abhijeet toh mai bhi jinda nahi reh payungi…. I am truly responsible for your death… I robbed your heart from you… I killed you Abhijeet… I am so much sorry Abhijeet… I am so much sorry Daya…

* * *

**Please don't bash without understanding the concept and story fully….. its not yet all against Tarika here the circumstances are wrong not Tarika….. it could have happened of any one else was there I just put Tarika there...**

**Sorrry If I hurt your emotions... I am not and never against Tarika... she is the one of the most important part of my dream team**

The changes I made in episodes are I shown Daya did not return after Behrupiyaa he is dead and at Tasha's death seen Abhijeet interrupt and instead of Tasha he got shot and died on the spot….


End file.
